


rattus norvegicus domestica

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rats, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Hardrada loves her rats.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	rattus norvegicus domestica

**Author's Note:**

> 09/10 Rats

At the sound of the squeaks emanating from the cage, Hardrada’s patient almost turns tail and flees. Hardrada herself wouldn’t blame them: the amount of times she seen them shudder at the sound of running water and half-choke at the smell of a body, she wouldn’t blame anyone for running off at any reminder of the sewers. But all the same, they stay.

Hardrada flips the cage open, and out of the corner of her eye sees them flinch as she lifts Snowball out of the lid. (She had a cut on her tail a few days ago, and Hardrada want to check up on how it’s healing.)

“Don’t they- don’t they carry diseases?” They’re clearly terrified at speaking up, but even more terrified of her handling a potential danger.

“Only if they have fleas, and I make sure they’re clean. Even if they did have fleas, my gloves would be enough protection.”

Snowball gives a little squeak of affection as Hardrada scratches her head with a leather-covered thumb. The others, Charlie and Ginger and the rest, all clamour for attention below. 

“C’mon,” She places Snowball back into the enclosure and plucks the other who try to climb onto her gloves off. “I’ll feed you, just give me a minute.”

The patient stays silent as she pours their food into a bowl and places it into the enclosure, the little balls of fluff pouring forward to partake of it. Like they weren’t fed just this morning, the silly little things. She chuckles as she turns back towards the figure at the doorway. “Now, I trust you want feeding as well?”

They shakily chuckle back. “Y-yeah.”

“Come on then, we can have some of the bread I got this morning. It’s the good stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have rats and never have. I haven’t even seen one irl and I basically draw them as weird marshmallows help
> 
> Also if anyone wants to see I have [ art of Hardrada](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/post/631089282506981376/here-is-the-lovely-hardrada-first-seen-in) on my tumblr!
> 
> This is not Hardrada actively trying to trigger her patient, she just doesn’t quite realise how badly their issues affect them. They’re terrified of rats, but they’re more terrified of being left alone while Hardrada takes care of her pets.
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
